The Taste of Sin
by Princess Kakarotto
Summary: Gohan kills himself after finding out about his wife's affair with his dad.; oneshot; WARNING: SENSITIVE THEMES


**_DISCLAIMER: DBZ or any of its characters doesn't belong to me._**

* * *

"Get out of here!"

Videl flinched when she heard Chichi scream. A part of her wanted to regret why she even came here in the first place. Nevertheless, she met Chichi's stare and looked at the older woman straight in the eye.

"I believe I have every right to be here." Videl said softly.

Chichi stared at her heatedly as tears began to form in her eyes. "No, you do not have even a single right to be here! You are a bitch! A whore, and you are responsible for all of this!" She screamed at Videl once more as she suddenly burst into tears. Goten was quick enough to come to her aid. He tried to pacify her as he instructed Valese to get a glass of water.

"I am still Gohan's wife, and I have all the right to stand beside his coffin and mourn for him." Videl stated once more in a determined voice.

Chichi pointed a finger at her accusingly. "You killed my son, you whore! You are the reason why my Gohan committed suicide! You still have the nerve to call yourself as his wife, when it's very clear to everyone of us here that you cheated on him with his own father, and that's the reason why Gohan killed himself!" She yelled as her tears flowed freely down her face. By now, everyone else who had come to pay their last respects to the late Gohan stared at Chichi and Videl, while some even inched closer in order to hear what the two women are arguing about.

Goten patted Chichi's back gently as he tried to comfort his bereaved mother. He looked at Videl disapprovingly.

"Videl, I think you should leave." Goten said calmly, while trying to control his own emotions.

Videl shook her head. "I am not leaving here because like I said, I am still Gohan's wife, and the mother of his child. Speaking of child, where is Pan?" She asked as she scanned the area hastily for any signs of her daughter, Pan.

Chichi eyed her with a look of hate. "You have no right to be anywhere near my granddaughter, you slut! Pan doesn't deserve someone like..-"

"Who are you to say that?!" Videl suddenly screamed as tears suddenly flowed down her face. She was trying hard to control her emotions but when her mother in law told her that she had no right to be with her own daughter at all, she just about snapped. No one could actually blame her though, for it is already her daughter that they are talking about.

"You have no right to say those things to me! I may have committed a grave mistake, but I am still Pan's mother. I was the one who brought her into this world. I was the one who took care of her when she was still young and I was the one who taught her some of life's most important lessons! I have every right to be with my daughter, no matter what the circumstances are! I may be a whore just like what you are accusing me, but I am still Pan's mother! You have all the right to keep me from seeing Gohan, but it doesn't apply to Pan!" She continued as she cried. Right there and then, she wanted to just go and leave, but Videl knew that if she wanted to be with Pan, she needs to stay strong and stand on her ground.

Chichi lunged towards her but Goten was quick enough to pull his mother in a tight embrace. "You are forgetting that Pan is also Gohan's daughter! A part of my son lives within her, and so I have every right to keep her away from someone who cannot give her a good life! What will my granddaughter learn from you, that it is all right for her to sleep and fool around with her husband's father once she gets married and starts a family of her own?! That it is all right for her to be cheating on her husband and not caring about the consequences at all?! Is that the life that you want my granddaughter to be accustomed with?! Is that what you want, you pathetic bitch?! You stole my husband, you killed my son, and now you are demanding us to let you stay with your daughter?! Shame on you! Gohan loved you, he trusted you, we all accepted you as part of the family, and here's how you repay us all?! By being such a bitch?!" Chichi yelled as she cried.

"Gohan is dead.." Videl started as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "And I am Pan's only living parent now. It is my responsibility to look after her. Don't worry, I won't allow her to commit the same mistake that I did, though I didn't regret everything that I did with Goku, because I learned one thing from all of it. And I believe you know what that is already..." She continued.

"How dare you say that to me?! You have the guts to tell me that you do not even regret stealing my husband and being the cause of my son's death! No words can describe you... You homewrecker! You destroyed my family, you bitch!" Chichi screamed as she tried to free herself from Goten's grasp so she could reach Videl, who backed away a few feet.

Goten looked around and clenched his jaw when he saw that a lot of people are now staring at them and that they have become the center of attention. He cleared his throat so as to interrupt Videl and Chichi's bickering and spoke.

"Please respect Gohan's wake. I know that you're both upset and all, but please. If you want to fight, do that some other time and in some other place. Now is not the time for those. Videl, it would be best if you would just leave so as to avoid confrontations like this and Mom..." He said as he turned towards Chichi who clung tightly to him. "I believe that you have to rest. Let me take you to the room so you can lie down for a while." He said as he ushered his mother towards the small room reserved for the immediate family at the back of the funeral chapel.

Chichi glared at Videl. "You heard what Goten said. Leave now!" She said in a loud voice once more before she turned her back towards Videl and allowed Goten to assist her towards the room.

Videl walked slowly towards Gohan's coffin and took note of the pained expression Gohan had on his face. Tears fell as she looked at her husband and thought of everything that happened that led to his untimely demise. Of course, Gohan knew about her and Goku's affair. But he was too upset to confront Goku about it, for the main reason that Gohan loved his father very much and trusted him, not believing that his father could do such a thing to him even up to the last minute. Gohan never confronted her about it as well, she only discovered that he knew everything after she read his suicide letter.

"Gohan, I don't know if you can ever forgive me. But... But I did love you at some point in our lives. I did love you, for I wouldn't have agreed to marry you nor have a child with you if I don't. But... But I love him. I... I love Goku. And.. And I don't have any regrets. I admit, I am happier when I'm with him than when I'm with you. I'm sorry Gohan... I'm so sorry..." Videl spoke as she cried. She remained standing in front of the coffin for sometime before she walked towards the door and left the funeral chapel, unmindful of all the people staring at her.

Once she was outside, only then did Videl allow her tears to fully unleash themselves. She leaned against a wall and cried profusely as she thought of everything that had just taken place.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, startling her a bit. The person pulled her closer and made her lean against his broad chest. Videl clutched the person's forearm tightly as she continued to cry.

"How did it go?" The person asked her.

"It didn't go well, Goku... We.. We made quite a scene.." Videl replied as she turned towards him, her eyes meeting up with his.

Goku sighed. "Have you talked to Pan?" He asked once more.

Videl shook her head as more tears fell out of her eyes. "No. Chichi didn't let me see her. She was very mad.. Everyone stared at us while she poured out all her grudges towards me. I can't blame her though. She's right. I am such a bitch. I stole her husband and killed her son. It's all my fault.." She said, her words dissolving into a torrent of tears.

Goku hugged her tighter. "No, it is all my fault. I am such a horrible father. I brought my son closer to death, twice. The first time was during the Cell Games, when I forced him to fight Cell and finish the battle which I should have ended. He managed to survive that though. The second time... Well, it's now. And... And sad to say, Gohan perished from it." He said as his eyes began to water and tears fell down his cheeks.

Videl turned and wrapped her arms around Goku as she buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Goku..." They remained like that for sometime, holding each other close while crying silently and trying to find comfort from each other.

Alas, Goku spoke. "Let's go home. You have been through a lot, and you need to rest." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Videl just nodded and they both disappeared in an instant.

They reappeared at the house where they currently stayed. It was one of Hercule's houses situated far away from the city and Hercule was kind enough to allow them to stay in it after Chichi threw a fit and sent them both away the night Gohan died. The house was quite spacious, considering that there are only two of them staying there, but they were thankful to at least have a place to stay without them having to spend some money to pay for it.

Videl went straight to the room she shared with Goku and lied down on the bed without even bothering to change her clothes. She just stared at the wall as she cried silently, her tears leaking on the pillow.

She felt Goku lie down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him, allowing her head to lean against his chest.

"Goku.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Gohan can ever forgive us?" Videl asked in a soft and broken voice.

Goku let out a sigh. "That I do not know. But I do hope he can.. Not now of course, but maybe in time..." He answered.

Videl nodded in agreement as she pressed herself closer to him. "Yes... I hope so as well... I hope so, Goku. And may his soul rest in peace..."

* * *

 ** _END_**


End file.
